Lost Emotions: Love
by Bloom of Tears
Summary: Slightly different Arianna Misaki than the other. shes still Usagi-chans cousin, but this is different. mamoru has a problem with power, and he takes Arianna's love emotion away from her, and the only way to get it back is to feel it really raw, or love a


Hi again pplz!! I'm on a weird streak, so I think I'll do a SM/HP/GW x- over. I dunno who to put Usagi-chan with again, and my Sailor Earth is coming back. It has nothing to do with my other story, and you'll realize this story has a slightly different Arianna than the others. My fav scout is actually Sailor Venus, but betrayal is so much fun to write about! *yawns* I got my first limo ride yesterday, right after school. It was for a birthday party, but it was so much fun to see all the people look so jealous! ^.^ Now if only this one guy didn't come. He follows me around, and he had this fake dart gun. It got me sooooo annoyed! But since I'm stupid, and I locked myself in this room, and I can't get out unless someone opens the door from outside, which will take a while, I'll write. I'll be up here for about an hour or so. X.x I'm gonna die!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own any, but wish I did.  
  
VOTES!!  
  
It's going to be an Ari/Duo, an Usa/Harry and a Ron/Hermione. So far that is. Oh yeah, everyone's in Gryffindor.  
  
Ages:  
  
Harry: 16 Ron: 16 Hermione: 16 Usagi: 16 Arianna: 16 Duo: 16 Heero: 16 Quatre: 16 Wufei: 16 Trowa: 16 Seiya: 17 Taiki: 17 Yaten: 17 George: 17 Fred: 17 ~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*  
  
The Dining Hall was full of hungry people and nervous 1st years. "When will they get to the feast? I'm so hungry." Ron Weasly whined. Hermione Granger gave him a look and said, "Stop thinking with your stomach. It's disgusting. Arianna, did you say one of your family members is joining today?" The blonde snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Did you say something Herm?" Arianna Misaki asked her. "You've been in a trance all day. What're you thinking?" Harry Potter asked. "Nothing. Something else on my mind, and Draco's been on my case about my cousin. I'm so glad she transferred." Arianna said, casting a glance of hatred at the Slytherin table. Just then, Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Chang Wufei, Quatre Winner, and Trowa Barton sat down on either side of her. "Is your cousin in that lot?" Quatre asked Arianna, excitement in his voice. "I don't see her. If she was here, I would've noticed her already. You can't miss her hairstyle. Plus, she said she would bring some friends. She told me what they look like, and I can't see them either." Arianna said, voice worried. Her eyes kept wandering around until the Sorting was done. Everyone expected the Sorting Hat to be put away, but Dumbledore stood up and said, "We have some transfer students from a Japanese school. They know a student here, and I'm very happy that student got them to transfer to our wonderful school. Will Usagi Tsukino, Seiya Kou, Taiki Kou, and Yaten Kou please step forward to be Sorted?" At the question, the doors to the Hall opened to reveal four figures, and the smallest one everyone knew was a girl. The figures stepped into the light, and everyone gasped. These figures were frequently talked about in the Daily Prophet, and were very famous for what they do in Japan. "These are your cousins?" Ron asked. "Only the girl. The others are friends of hers. They also really like me." Arianna said, smiling. "YOU COULD'VE TOLD US THEY WERE ROYALTY!" Ron almost shouted, but he didn't because of a look from Hermione. "Ron, they aren't royalty. Wherever did you get that idea?" Arianna asked him, looking surprised he would know that. "It's in all the newspapers. Look for yourself." Quatre said, shoving a Daily Prophet at her.  
  
Arianna looked at the front page and choked. "What the hell!!" she said, turning the pages. All of them had articles on her cousin Usagi, and her mysterious cousin, Arianna. They had pictures from the Moon Kingdom, when Arianna and her half-brother Mamoru came to visit. They had pictures from that fatal night, and even a picture of Usagi killing herself, with Arianna in the background, looking surprised. "And now she hates him. Any normal person would." Arianna whispered half to herself, half to the people around her. "See? I bet you're the other person in some of these pictures. This is a special edition from when I went to Japan two years for Summer Break. Don't you remember? You begged to come along, and when I said you could, once we got there, you disappeared, only to reappear the day before we left for Diagon Alley, and you had somehow already gotten all your things." Quatre said, and Arianna nodded, remembering. She had spent the months with the Outer Scouts, rarely letting the others know she was there. She had crept in late at night, and went out again early in the morning. Once Duo and Heero caught her, but she didn't tell them where she was going. "Actually Quatre, I know where she went, and a bit of what she did." Duo said, smirking. 'Not the smirk! I hate the smirk!' Arianna thought. Duo started to say something more, but got cut off by Professor Dumbledore. "These are our transfer students. Miss Usagi is Arianna Misaki's cousin. We are very fortunate to have both of them here, and Miss Usagi brought some friends with her. They might look familiar to you if you've ever been to Japan, but if you haven't, she has brought with her the Three Lights, a singing sensation!" he said, gesturing to each of them in turn. "We will sort them to find out what house they are in." With that, Usagi sat down on the stool first.  
  
A few minutes later, the hat finished sorting Yaten Kou, and all of them sat their house, which happened to be Gryffindor. "Arianna, what's that you're holding?" Taiki asked as they sat down across from her, since some people moved so they could sit. "Taiki! Look at this! Did you know?" Arianna asked in horror, and pushed the newspaper across the table. Seiya, Yaten and Usagi also looked at the newspaper, but soon choked at the first page, just as Arianna had done. "How the hell did they get all these pictures? I don't even remember you there that night! Not to mention you certainly weren't there when we beat the Negaverse!" Usagi said, pointing to the picture of Usagi in her princess dress, and Arianna in a similar dress, except more form fitting and dark green, right behind her. "Actually Usa-chan, I was there, because Pluto told me I had to give you strength, me being Mamo-baka's sister." Arianna said sheepishly. "WHAT??????" Usagi yelled, standing up. "Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked, sitting back down. "Pluto told me to keep it secret, since you didn't know about me yet." Arianna said, just as the door opened again, revealing two new figures. Dumbledore stood up once again and said, "Students, may I introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teachers? Professor Lupin," the hall cheered for the wonderful teacher, "And his advisor, Professor Snape?" The hall quieted at that. "Why would they let him help teach DADA?" Duo asked Arianna, using their nickname for that subject. "And our new Potions teachers, Professors Michuru, Haruka, Hotaru, and Setsuna? One other thing, we have a new assistant teacher for Transfiguration. May I present Professor Gong?" Dumbledore said, gesturing to the five other figures behind the two. Arianna and Usagi's jaws dropped. Duo tried to get the two to snap out of it, but it didn't work. Heero finally took out his gun and pointed it at them until they snapped out of it a couple minutes later. "Did she tell you she was going to work here?" Arianna asked Usagi. Usagi shook her head no, and Arianna stood up and said, "I think I'll go to the Common Room now. Good night everyone." But before she left, The Gundam boys and Usagi stood up too, and they followed her. The Lights were talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione and didn't notice their absence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
In the Common Room, Arianna sat in front of the fire, and wept. The Outers didn't tell her anything about this! Setsuna always knows everything in advance, since she was the Senshi of Time. "They didn't even warn me about him." Arianna whispered to herself. 'Him' was what Arianna now called her ex-boyfriend, Zack Gong. He graduated last year, and now works for the Ministry of Magic. That summer, when Setsuna and Hotaru were visiting, Arianna caught Zack cheating on him with Cho Chang. Arianna has yet to tell Harry, but she was crushed when she saw them and dumped him on the spot. Once she got home, Setsuna gave her a pint of Ben & Jerry's ice cream, but she handed it back. Arianna instead locked herself in her room with her laptop, and only let Setsuna in.  
  
Outside, Usagi and the guys were having a bit of trouble figuring out the password. The Fat Lady was getting very annoyed at them. "Let's see. Fairy Lights? No, she used that last year. Lairy Fights?" Duo was guessing, making the Fat Lady even more annoyed. "ALL RIGHT ALREADY!" the painting yelled. "THE PASSWORD IS MOON GODDESS! HAPPY?" They nodded, and the portrait opened, muttering all the way. The entered quickly, and Usagi, instead of looking at the room in awe, ran over to a crying Arianna. "Air? What's wrong? Can you tell me?" Usagi said, concern in her sapphire eyes. Arianna looked over to Usagi in surprise, the fire catching the light in her air, making her look like a fire sprite only the Sailor Scouts have seen. Fire sprites are very agile, have very quick and hot tempers, and look a lot like Rei Hino. "Ari, don't cry. Please tell us what's wrong." Quatre said, coming to sit in front of Arianna. "Yeah. You know babe, tears don't suit you. Now fire suits you. Fire and the sunlight. It's a perfect combination." Duo said, sitting next to her. "Onna, tears are weak. Do you want to be weak?" Wufei asked gently, (A/N: OOC WUFEI!!!!!!! AHH!!!!!!!! But it's kinda sweet if you think about it.) Sitting down in a different chair, still near Arianna. ".." Trowa said, sitting down next to Usagi. "You look like the pacifist stalker. Do you want me to kill you?" Heero asked, sitting down on the other side of her. Arianna laughed at that statement, and almost fell into Duo, but stopped it just in time. "I was just thinking of Zack. He was cheating on me over the summer, remember? Oh wait, I didn't tell you." Arianna said, knocking herself on her head with her hand. Just then all the other Gryffindors came in, and stopped at the sight of Arianna looking very comfortable near Duo and Heero. All the girls sighed with envy for her, because she had won the admiration of the two hottest guys in the school, and the guys were breathing with rage for the two males sitting so near to the hottest girl in school. At least, all the Gryffindors except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten.  
  
Arianna looked around for her friends, but didn't see them. "Hey guys, we're missing people. And we have an audience." She said, getting up. Just then, the above mentioned people came in, laughing. "Guys! There you are! I was looking all over for-" Arianna started to say, but stopped when she saw the Professors with the group. "Miss Arianna. Please close your mouth. It's rude to have your jaw open like that." Professor McGonagall told the blonde, walking over and closing it for her. "Professor! What is he doing here? It's not fair!" Arianna shouted, pointing at the other Professor, who was now smirking at her. "Professor Gong will be staying in this house because he is my much needed assistant. Do you have any objections Miss Misaki?" Professor McGonagall asked, eyes as hard as ice. "No ma'am. But still! Do you have any compassion at all? Any feelings? Any heart at all?" Arianna asked, spinning on her heel, tears again in her eyes, and running up the stairs, sobbing. Professor McGonagall sighed. "That girl has got to get her priorities straightened. Miss Granger, where are you going?" the Professor asked the bushy haired prefect, who was also going up the stairs. "I'm going to check on Arianna Professor. She seemed to be crying." Hermione said, and disappeared up the stairs. 'I hope she'll be alright. I really don't want this year to be bad. Not with her family here.' Duo thought, as he looked at Usagi. "Usagi? Aren't you going to check on your cousin?" he asked, confused. "Nope. She'll be fine. She'll be back down in a couple seconds, fire in her eyes and wand out." Usagi said very matter-of-factly.  
  
True to Usagi's word, Arianna came back down a few minutes later. She had changed into a short skirt and a tank top, and had her wand out and pointed at Professor Gong's temple. Not taking her eyes off him, she came striding down the stairs and stood next to Duo and Heero, who both had their arms over her protectively. "Zack. I've been meaning to ask you something. Did you have a nice holiday with Cho? I imagine you took her to places you and I have only been, and maybe to others. Want to know how my holiday went? I stayed in my room with my laptop, creating pictures and writing letters. I only let one person in my room, and now she's teaching here. Are you happy now?" Arianna asked the now scared Professor, who never had to deal with a pissed off Arianna. "Ari. I actually had a nice holiday not with Cho, but with a good friend, oh what was her name? Oh yes, it was Jessica. And you were right. I took her to many places, some only you and I have been to, and some different. She was very pleased, and went back to Mountains Lake happy and full of new experiences. I am terribly sorry about your unhappy vacation, but that wasn't my fault, was it?" Zack Gong asked Arianna, her own plan backfiring on her. "Jessica? You dare to take advantage of a defenseless Muggle? And one of my friends at that? How low can you sink? First you cheat on me, then you cheat on a sweet girl you were with for a month! Then you will probably try to get me back, but I'll tell you this buster, I will not be pushed around any longer! I've been taken advantage of, had my heart ripped to pieces and burned to ashes, and you just go and get pleasure from some slut you've probably never heard of!" Arianna shouted at him, getting her wand ready. But before she could curse him, she heard an angry, "Expelliarmus!" from behind her. Her wand flew out of her hand and into the hand of McGonagall. "Miss Misaki. Do I have to remind you yet again, that you may not curse Professors?" she asked, anger dripping from her voice. "But Professor! You don't know what he did to me last year! He thought because it was his last year, he could take advantage over me! Isn't that wroth a detention?" Arianna asked, waving her hand behind her. "It depends on how he took advantage, and Professors can't get a detention while they are teaching at this school. If you have a complaint, go to Professor Dumbledore." McGonagall said, and watched the angry girl storm out of the room just as Professor Trelawney came in. "Sibyll, what a surprise. Why ever are you here?" Professor Gong asked the Divination teacher, eyes widening. Professor Trelawney never liked him. "I felt this huge angry aura from my tower, and I decided to come investigate. It was a big surprise to find it had come from this house. Now, whose aura was it? Was it yours Potter?" she asked Harry, peering into his eyes. "No Professor. I think it was from Arianna, but she just disappeared upstairs. Ok. Maybe not." Harry said as Arianna came back down, still wearing the outfit from before. "Professor Trelawney. How nice to see you again. Did you get my letter? Did you get my pictures?" Arianna asked the misty Professor, coming over to her and clasping her hands. "Yes I did my dear. Did that actually happen? My crystal ball was too cloudy for me to see." Trelawney said, sitting down. "It did happen, I'm afraid. The pictures I was thinking of putting up on a web site, to make them funny and for revenge." Arianna said, eyes sparkling. Professor Trelawney nodded, and got up to leave. "Please try not to curse anyone this year. Getting out of detention with your record will be very hard." The Professor said as she went through the portrait. "What pictures?" Duo asked. "Who are you getting revenge on?" Professor McGonagall asked at the same time. "Pictures I spliced together while I was in my room, and who I'm getting revenge on is none of your business." Arianna said, glaring at the Professors, and going back up to her room to stay. Everyone looked after her. "I wonder what happened to Hermione." Ron said.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~~  
  
The next morning, Hermione and Arianna both came down. "Arianna, where is your uniform?" Usagi asked, having come down a couple minutes before. Arianna looked down at her mini-skirt and crop-top and asked, "What uniform?" Usagi sighed and Hermione said, "The uniform you were provided to get. You wore one last year, what happened to it?'  
  
"Ummmmmm. can I say it was eaten alive?" Arianna asked, sitting down. "Eaten alive by what exactly?" Duo asked, sitting down next to her. All the other G-boys also sat down near her, intrigued by what she was saying. "By my laptop?" Arianna squeaked, knowing they wouldn't believe her. "How did your laptop get to your clothes anyway?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow. "Taru-chan thought it would be funny if she put a spell on my laptop to make it eat all of my uniforms, except my robes. I won't be wearing them anytime soon. I didn't like them anyway. Way to proper. Reminds me of dinner parties at Zack's. Those were a YAWN!" Arianna said, and walked out of the common room with the guys trailing behind her. "Usagi?" two guys with red hair looking vaguely like Ron came up to her. "Yes?" Usagi asked. Ron and Harry groaned, sitting down. "Fred, George, don't you have anything better to do?" Ron asked the two. "Hush up Ron." The one of the right said. "Maybe I should leave." Usagi said, and left the room quickly.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~**~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
In the Great Hall, Arianna was sitting down, looking at the food on her plate. "Hungry? That's interesting. I never knew." Wufei said, leaning across the table to take her food and give it to his owl. "Very funny. I thought this year would be different. Hi Fire." Arianna said as her Fire Phoenix came flying down, package on his foot. The red and orange bird squawked at Nataku, Wufei's owl, and flew off, leaving the package behind. "She never stays long, does she?" Heero asked. The formation of the six friends was this: Duo, Arianna, and Heero on one side, and Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa on the other. "I guess not. I wonder who this is from." Arianna said, taking the card off of the package.  
  
Arianna,  
  
Remember me? If not, my name is Sirius, Sirius Black. I was a friend of your mother's. Enclosed are a picture of your parents and a picture of my godson, whom you know very well. Also, if there are try outs for Gryffindor Quidditch, you should try out. If you don't have a broom, tell me. I am also your godfather, and should've taken care of you when your parents died, but unfortunately, I couldn't. I am very sorry. Tell my godson I said hello.  
  
Sirius  
  
'Freaky.' Arianna thought as Harry, Ron and Usagi entered the Hall. "Hey Harry!" she yelled, and waved them over. "Hi Arianna. What's up?" Harry asked, sitting down next to Duo. "Do you have a godfather?" she asked him, opening her package. "Yes. His name is Sirius Black." Ron said, nodding his head. "Great. He says 'Hello'." Arianna said, and took out the picture of her parents. She looked at the happy picture of her mother, the Queen of Earth and a very interesting witch, and her father, the King of Earth, who was a very famous wizard, for what he did. 'I never liked my father.' Arianna thought, and pocketed the picture before anyone noticed it. "Wait a sec, what do you mean, he says 'Hello'? How do you know him?" Harry asked. "He knew my mother, I'm guessing. Hello Uncle Snape. Nice to see you again." Arianna said as the ex Potions professor came over. "Arianna. Please tell me you haven't heard from either of your godparents at all since your mother died." Professor Snape said, moving around quietly. "Actually, I have. My godfather just sent me a letter, and I haven't heard from my godmother in a while. I wonder what she's up to. Do you know Uncle?" Arianna asked him, putting her chin in her hands, letting her hair fall in her face. "No idea. Now get to class." Snape said, and walked out the door. "He's your Uncle?" Ron asked, disbelieving. "Then wouldn't you live with him instead of these guys?" Hermione asked, waving her hands at the Gundam boys. "HEY! Actually, she doesn't like Snape that much, so when Quatre asked her if she wanted to stay with us, she agreed." Duo said. "It's nice to have her live with us, even though she knows all about our pasts, except Trowa's and we know nothing about hers." Quatre said, nodding. "Right. Anyway, I've got to get to DADA, or else I'll get killed by Lupin. He never liked me. Ja ne!" Arianna said, and ran out of the Hall. "That was weird. The onna usually waits for us to finish." Wufei said, adjusting his tight ponytail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~~*~**~~ **~*~*~  
  
In the DADA room, on the other hand, Professor Lupin is telling off Arianna. "And finally, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE! Who the hell gave you permission to go to Hogsmade in the first place?" Lupin asked, throwing up his hands while Snape watched from the background. Before Arianna could answer, which was actually probably unlikely, since she was close to tears, Lupin added, "Never mind. I bet it was a stupid Professor who fell for your charms. It's either that or your eye tricks." He finished as the rest of the class came in. Arianna stared at Lupin's back in fury, tears going away. "Professor Lupin! It's so nice to see you again!" Harry said as he came into the room with Usagi, Ron, and Hermione. "I hate you too Loony Lupin." Arianna whispered and flicked the Professor off under the desks. Snape unfortunately saw, and came over to her. "Let's see. How hard is it to not flick off anyone in this class? I've wanted this position for a long time, and yet this stupid person people call a Professor once again has this position, while I'm supposed to fill in for him on the odd days. I want to flick him off too, but you don't seeing me do that, do you?" Snape asked her, face close to hers. "No, but that's probably because you like him deep down inside. You do understand he hates me for what my father did to him, like the same way you hate Harry for what his father did to you?" Arianna asked, glaring into Snape's black eyes. "I've been living with this jerk's insult, put downs, and flat out accusations. I hate him even more than he hates me." She said, and flicked off her Uncle in front of everyone. Both Professors sighed and Lupin said, "Once again, we have an excellent demonstration of a person I like to call a she-demon. Would anyone else except want to try to curse her?" Many hands shot into the air at this, but no one dared to actually try except for Hermione and Harry, who probably wanted extra credit. "Well Professor, I will go up and see how well Moody taught them, but if he teaches as well as you do, then I highly doubt they'll actually curse me." Arianna said, and walked to the front of the room, hands on her hips. "For your information, Professor Lupin, you're forgetting who you're speaking about. Or did you forget the lesson I taught you two years ago?" she asked, and turned her back on him to face Hermione's first spell. "Try your best. Bon chance! You'll need it." Arianna said, and watched as Hermione searched her mind for the perfect spell. "Draconus Imperium!" She shouted, and a blast of puce (A/N: yes, PUCE!) light shot out of her wand and rebounded off of Arianna, who barely raised her wand, on to Lupin, who started to transform into a dragon. "That's a curse? Girl, you need your wand fixed. Repairo." Arianna said, and Lupin changed back into his normal self. "Right. Any other takers? Harry, did you want to try?" Lupin asked, and Harry stood where Hermione once stood, and raised his wand. He muttered the Ugly hex (A/N: I made it up. It's supposed to make the person hexed so ugly they have to hide for five hours until the effects wore off.) and the blast of blue light once again rebounded and hit Harry straight in the stomach. As the bell rang and the class left, you could see Ron, Hermione and Usagi bending over a putrid Harry. "I warned you people, but you don't listen." Arianna said, gathered her stuff, and left for her double Potions class with the Slytherins. She actually looked forward to the class, where she could take her fury out on her potion, since none of the teachers actually knew how to make them.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~* ~~**~*  
  
"Hello Miss Misaki. Feel free to join the class and make any potion you want today." Professor Setsuna said, snapping her fingers in front of a day dreaming Arianna's face. "Ok. Let me think. I think I'll take a shot at this one. Good bye Professor. Thank you ever so much for waking me up. If I need anymore help on this umm. Patience Potion, I'll ask. Hey, wait a second. That's the page I had turned to before. What did you do? I'm not in the mood to be fooled or laughed at." Arianna said to the green haired Professor, whom she didn't like that much anymore either. In fact, the only teacher she did like was Professor Trelawny and Arianna didn't have her until after lunch! Arianna sighed, and got out ingredients for this potion which she bets will be the death of her. "Of course, Lupin won't mind. Neither will Snape, or any of the scouts. Maybe Usa, but that's completely different!" Arianna muttered to herself, and her partners, who happened to be Wufei and Duo, looked over to her. "What the hell are you muttering to yourself onna?" Wufei asked, looking up from his Growth Potion. "Wu-man, I bet she's talking about what happened at DADA, more affectionately known as Death to the Teacher Arts." Duo said, ducking behind his cauldron, which was happily bubbling a Sleeping Draft, which Duo was thinking of using on Wufei that night. "Wufei, don't you dare interrupt us by taking out your katana! It won't be any help, and you know it. I like the name Duo." Arianna said to the cowering boy, who looked up at her gratefully as the bell rang. "Oh joy. Care for Magical Creatures. Can we say, "hell"?" Arianna said, glaring at the bell. Usagi sighed from her position next to Hermione and Quatre, and went to see what was wrong with her cousin. "Ari- chan, you have to deal with it. So what if we have to spend another hour or two with the Slytherins? Who cares?" Usagi said gently, walking out of the classroom, practially dragging her reluctant cousin.  
  
~*~*~**~*~~**~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Hagrid wasn't exactly looking forward to his next class, even though Harry, Ron and Hermione were in it. Arianna wasn't exactly the best student when it came to this class, and she always had an opinion. "Shoulda' been put in Slytherin. Would've don' 'er well." He muttered to himself, and got the creatures ready for their daily abuse from Miss Misaki. When he was finished, he saw a big black dog in front of his house. (A/N: No, it isn't Fang!) He smiled faintly, and when he saw off in the distance Usagi dragging her cousin, Hagrid laughed until they got there. "Very funny. You know I'm not that crazy about this-" Arianna started to say, but was cut off when the black dog growled at her. "Grr yourself, dog. I know who are, and I'm terribly surprised you don't know who I am. I mean, I did get a letter from you the other day. Don't you remember me? Or do I look that different in this garb, seeing as you've only seen me in fancy clothes and made up?" She said, frowning at her brother. Hagrid and Usagi stared at her as Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran up to the cottage, also surprised by who he thought was Sirius' unexplained visit. "Sirius! What're you doing here?" Harry asked his godfather, who barked at him, then kept growling at Arianna, who growled back. "I don't want to know." Hermione said, and stood next to Usagi, "Usagi, do you know why she's growling?"  
  
"I think it's because Ari-chan blames him for something. Or maybe it's because he's friends with Professor Lupin. She didn't say anymore, as Arianna had exploded at the dog. "YOU DARE SEND ONE OF MY WORST ENEMIES TO THIS SCHOOL? I DON'T CARE IF YOU TWO ARE BEST FRIENDS, I DESPISE HIM! IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF PROTECTION, THEN YOU'RE SURELY MISTAKEN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA? NO, YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN BOUNCING AROUND WITH MY FRIENDS! YOU BASTARD!" Arianna shouted, and the dog suddenly transformed into a tall man with coal black hair, and piercing blue eyes, as clear as water. Arianna grabbed something near her chest, but the man grabbed her waist and flung her over his shoulder.  
  
By then, the rest of the class was there and watching with great interest. Well, almost the whole class. Usagi looked like she was going to cry, the Lights were trying to comfort her, while glaring at the man, and the Gundam pilots were trying to figure out how to get Arianna free. "PUT ME DOWN MAMORU NO BAKA!" Arianna shouted, and the man finally spoke. "Not until you stop shouting and let me explain." He said in a clear voice. "You do not touch Usagi-hime. Got that?" Arianna said in a trembling voice as the grip on her tightened. Hagrid just stared in wonder, the Pegasus' forgotten. The man she called Mamoru nodded, and dropped his half-sister. Instantly, the Gundam pilots surrounded her, checking her for injuries. "You know Ria, you've got a bad temper. Too bad. It seems like such a waste to take it away from you." Mamoru said, shaking his head. "What do you mean, take it away from me? You can't! Not without permission from Mom or Dad! It's evil, and its wayyyyyyyy to rebellious! I didn't even try to take away something from yours! It's not fair!" Arianna said, standing on shaky legs. "Too bad you didn't try. I've got this wonderful person's number, and she owes me. Remember our gifts sister. Try to use them. It would seem like a waste not to use them. And I'm not taking away your temper. I'm taking away your love for anything, or anyone. Remember what Father said? 'The only way to get an emotion back is to feel its raw power.' For instance, I take away all the love in you, you have to love someone more than I love my fiancée. I feel bad for you sister. Nothing can get between me and my true love. See ya!" Mamoru said, making a strange movement with his hand. Every time he turned his hand, Arianna fell a bit and her eyes got a bit darker in color. He turned his hand ten times, then disappeared. Arianna collapsed into Heero's arms, and her eyes were so dark they seemed black as her brother's hair.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~ *~*~*~*  
  
Wowie. I can't believe I finally finished it! *dances in a happy circle* Now I can put up my other stories!  
  
Airanne: Calm down there. You also have to continue what Mogura started.  
  
Blossom: True. Mogura started the new chappie of LBN. and I get to finish it, for some odd, obscure reason. Oh well. It'll give me something to do!  
  
Airanne: I feel bad for your family.  
  
Blossom: ^.^ GREAT! Come on musie, let's go! R&R!!!!!!!! 


End file.
